Why Did We Play This Game?
by The-Queen-of-Perverts
Summary: A group of five friends decide to play a card game and get sent into the Bleach universe because of the game. Five original characters. A/N I've abandoned this story, I mostly lost interest in it, if anyone wants to continue it, be my guest.
1. Boring Summer

**(A/N) I wrote this in an hour. This is more of a prologue so please no flames.**

 **Joyce POV**

I looked at my four friends as we gorged ourselves on popcorn and candy and watched cheesy horror movies one after another. Jake, Sarah, Ty, and Casey. I grabbed the remote that was tucked under Casey's arm and paused the movie just before the ax murderer slaughtered the screaming teenage girl. The act earned me several complaints.

I smiled, "Is this all you guys want to do? It's the last week of summer vacation and all you want to see is a half-naked chick be killed by a rubber ax?"

Well, I want to see her get chopped up then I'll listen to what you have to say." Ty reached over from his bean bag chair and attempted to grab the remote and I stuck it behind my back.

"I'm with Joyce on this one. All we've done all summer is basically watch movies. I'm up for a change." Sarah said.

"Thank you, Girly." I smiled at Sarah and she kicked her brother, Jake. I laughed slightly when he said ouch.

"I heard of this game we could play. I can't remember what it's called, but it's a card game." Casey suggested.

"Let's play, as long as Sarah doesn't hit me if she loses." Jake said glaring at his sister.

I looked at the saddened Sarah. "If you get upset when you lose you can punch Casey." She smiled.

"Why me?!" Casey wined.

"Because you're on the football team, you should be able to take a hit."

"Why not you? You're in tae kwon do."

"She knows I'll hit back, besides I'm her sister from another mister."

He grumbled and frowned. "So how do we play this?" Ty asked as he dragged his bean bag chair over to where we all were sitting on the floor.

Casey explained the game and dealt the cards out. We played until the air inside of the room started to become cold enough to make us shiver. "I'm going to check the air conditioner." Jake said getting up, but before he could fully stand he collapsed onto the ground.

Sarah rushed over to her brother. "He's having an asthma attack! Get his inhaler!" She hollered at no one in particular.

"Got it!" Ty said had already gotten up right after Jake fell. He handed the inhaler to Sarah and she used it on her brother.

The air got colder as Jake started to return to normal. By this time all of us could see our breath.

"Why is it so cold?" I asked getting up as an instant head ache hit me and my vision blurred and I grew dizzy causing me to drop to my hands and knees. I got a few looks of worry from my friends and I put my hand up showing that I'm okay. I stood up again and no head ache this time and checked the thermostat. "It says it's at 75 degrees, but it must be at least forty."

I rubbed my arms and grabbed everybody's jackets. I tossed the jackets at them. "It must be broke." I put on my worn out brown leather jacket. "We gonna continue or what?" I asked sitting back down.

The game continued on and the room got colder and colder. Then all of the lights in the room turned off. "C-Casey what t-type of g-game is this?" I asked through chattering teeth.

"I-I'm j-just as lost as you are." He answered.

The cards blew into a spiraling column above our heads and shot out in all directions. "Where d-did you learn t-this g-game?" Ty asked.

"A g-guy in a black r-robe." He answered.

A bright light started to form. It grew bigger until it showed two shoji doors. We all shared glances and the first one to stand up was me before I even knew that I did. _I know those doors…_ I thought. I walked over to the duo sliding doors and opened them. "Am I the only one going to the Bleach universe?"

They all smiled and we walked in together.


	2. Crazy Time

**(A/N) Sorry about the slow update; screwed up my wrist so I can't type very well. I'm happy that everyone has been so patient with me. So here is chapter two of "Why did we play this game?" please review! By the way I only own my OC's, Tite Kudo owns everything else.**

 _Casey's POV_

As all of us entered through those shoji doors and they disappeared right after and I saw Ty start to panic. "Dude, what's wron-" I looked at what he was staring at and saw a giant boulder rolling towards us. "Ah shit! Run!" I hollered at everybody and grabbed Ty by his upper arm and ran.

He finally came out of his daze and sprinted alongside everyone. I looked ahead and saw Joyce look back and run towards the boulder. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I shouted at her and stopped.

She pointed towards Sarah who was standing in front of the giant boulder. I rolled my eyes and told Ty and Jake to keep going. I saw Joyce sprinting towards her still. "Sarah, this is not time for one of your depression scenes!" Joyce yelled at her, but Sarah didn't move.

I saw that Joyce had caught up to Sarah and kept jerking on Sarah's arm but she refused to move. "Casey, I could use some help right about now." I nodded and picked Sarah up tossing her over my shoulder. She pounded on my back and yelled profanities, but I nodded back to Joyce and the two of us ran to catch up with the others.

It seemed almost like the giant rock was gaining speed up to us. Unlike what I told Ty and Jake they stopped and waited up for us. Once we all were together again; Joyce decided to knock Sarah unconscious by pressing a pressure point. Jake glared at her and she shrugged her shoulders. "It was either that or have her continuously hit Casey's back." She said while all of us were running.

I looked ahead and saw another set of shoji doors. _Thank you!_ I thought. Ty shoved them open and we all ran through before they disappeared. We wound up falling onto the ground when we made it through.

And almost immediately we had katanas pointed at us by people in the Shinigami uniforms. Sarah started to wake up at that moment and propped herself up on her elbows while her stomach was still on the ground. She raised her head up only to see the point of a katana inches from her face.

OoOoOoOoO

 _Sarah's POV_

I looked up slowly; my head feeling like it weighed five hundred pounds; to see a very sharp sword only a few mere inches from my eyes. I jumped back to land on my jumbled group of friends. _Last thing that I remember happening is hitting Casey…not having giant swords in my face!_ I yelled mentally

"Please don't hurt me!" I said holding my hands up in a sign of surrender. "Hurt them instead!" I pointed to my friends behind me.

"Nice way to throw us under the bus…" Ty said in a very sarcastic and annoyed voice.

Jake stared at me with a death glare that could turn fire to ice. Casey looked like he was about to hit me and Joyce just looked at me like she didn't know me anymore.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"I'm Jake, that's Casey," He pointed to the one with platinum blonde hair, "That's Ty," Jake pointed towards the scrawniest of us, "That's Joyce," he pointed towards my short haired female friend. "And the trader is my sister, Sarah." I went to hit the back of Jake's head, but Joyce caught my wrist in a tight enough hold to make it bruise.

"Why are you here?" Another asked.

"Magic?" Joyce shrugged her shoulders as she said it. She avoided my eye contact every chance she got. "Um… by the way, can you take your swords out of our faces? I think that the five of us would prefer to live than be impaled. Just saying." Joyce said in an almost snarky voice as if having swords at her throat didn't bother her one bit.

One of the Shinigami laughed and lowered his sword, the rest of them following. "I like ya personality, chicka!" He continued to laugh and Joyce started to join him to the point of her freaky squeak laugh causing our group to burst out laughing and the rest of the Shinigami to do the same.

 _Ty's POV_

I looked over at Joyce, then to Casey to see him staring at her. _I swear, if this 'trip' doesn't make them get together, I don't know what will._ I was the first to stop laughing, and then the rest of them followed. I tapped Casey's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Joyce always knows how to get us out of trouble."

"Yeah, I know little Bro." I pinched his side and he flinched slightly.

"You know I don't like to be called that."

"I know. That's why I call you it."

"Stop squabbling like an old couple before I have to say 'yaoi moment' for two brothers." Joyce looked over her shoulder at us with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Sarah went to give Joyce an apology hug and Joyce bit at her hand. "We could have died because of you if I didn't come up with something."

"Cat fight about to break out." I heard one of the male Shinigami say then saw Joyce give him a quarter of her infamous death glare and he backed up.

"I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it?"

"A lot more than once."

I looked over and gave Jake a small nod as if saying 'do something'. He stepped between the two of them. "Now, now. No violence."

"You got to be shitting me, Jake?! We all watch violent animes and read violent mangas! And in the words of the great Zaraki Kenpachi 'If violence isn't solving all of your problems then you are simply not using enough of it'!" Almost all of the Shinigami looked shocked. "I'm violent get used to it!" She flailed her arms about. "It's how I get rid of stress! All of you know this so why am I talking about it?! Oh, yeah, to get you guys to leave me alone so I can, I don't know; punch a wall down or some weird shit!" She yelled pulling at her hair. Casey started to walk over to the fuming Joyce hesitantly, and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her away from her object of stress at the moment; Sarah. "Let me go!" She hit at Casey's hands.

"Don't kill anyone that you'll regret." He said calmly although wincing as Joyce still beat his hands.

She finally started to calm down, from rabid animal, to hyperventilating, to ragged breathes, to almost passed out. "I'm fine. Please let me go, now." I saw Casey reluctantly let go of her.

 _Things are either going to be amazingly fun or we're all going to die._ I thought silently. _I just hope that it's the first choice._ I smiled internally.


	3. AN

**(A/N) I'm sorry but this story is going to be on pause for a while. I've been very busy recently and haven't been able to work on it. Please forgive me. Thanks for the continued support though. I don't own Bleach; Tite Kudo does. I only own my OCs.**


	4. Sorry

**(A/N) Sorry all of my lovely readers, but I have lost my muse for this story. Because of that I will no longer continue "Why Did We Play This Game?" If anyone would like to continue it please message me or leave a review for the story asking. So who ever wants it-be my guest.**


End file.
